Accidentally in Love
by Josee-ann
Summary: Oneshot. Taylor has had a crush on Chad for quite a while and plucks up the courage to ask him out. Inspired by the song Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. R&R!


**Accidentally in Love**

I struggled through the empty hallway, carrying a dozen books or so. It was Tuesday night, so that meant dinner at Grandma's. Since she lived on her own in a large apartment block, she always appreciated these weekly visits from me and my little sister, Melanie. However, Melanie had ended up with flu so it was just me. And I had a load of homework to do so I could do that while Grandma McKessie had her daily fix of soap operas.

Her apartment, on the other hand, was on the sixth floor and there was no way I was carting all these books up six flights of stairs. Unless I liked seeing Geometry, Chemistry and Physics tumbling all the way down the stairs… So I opted for the elevator.

I pressed the elevator button, which came pretty quickly, and walked in to the sound of some radio, making sure I didn't lose the balance of the textbooks, and pressed the 6th floor button.

"Hey! Can you hold the elevator please?"

Being the perfect lady that I was, with great difficulty I was able to hold it. The guy who called it ran in.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I looked over my books and my heart stopped. I was sharing an elevator with Chad Danforth.

"Uh, what floor?" I blushed.

"7th." I tried once again to press the button for him but failed miserably.

"Uh, why don't I get that Taylor." He smiled as he leaned over to press it and the lift started to move.

"You remember my name?"

"Course I do. We've been in the same class since kindergarten."

"Oh yeah." I blushed.

You see, as much as I always liked to distant myself from his type, you know, jocks and cheerleaders, I've always…sorta…had a soft spot for Chad. Well maybe more that a soft spot. More like a dream-about-him, imagine-him-kissing-me kinda spot. Yep, I, high school academic, Taylor McKessie, have a crush on basketball hottie, Chad Danforth. God, I can hear my own brain laughing at me, it's so stupid.

However, we got as far as the 3rd floor when there was a loud groan and the elevator jolted suddenly. I completely lost my balance in my heeled boots, dropped all my books and fell over, collapsing into Chad's arms.

"Woah, you okay?" I looked up at Chad and looked straight into his eyes. Which I'd never seen close up before. They were a chocolate brown colour and I could see the genuine concern for me behind them. I could have got lost in those eyes. I smiled.

"I'm fine."

Chad smiled back. It was then that I snapped back to reality. I was still in Chad's arms. The elevator had broken down, my books were sprawled out on the floor and I was _still_ in Chad's arms. I blushed yet again. I stood up properly and Chad let go. It was then that I started to panic. The elevator had broken down. What were we going to do now?

Chad obviously wasn't panicking and he headed towards the emergency phone for the lobby next to the buttons.

"Hi, we're stuck in the elevator? Yeah? Two, just me and my friend."

My heart leaped. I was his friend? Not just some girl in an elevator with him, I was his friend. He may have ignored me for many years and I may have tried to separate myself from his lot but I was still his _friend?_ Then I remembered. After all, I was _just _a friend, nothing more, nothing less. Nothing to get excited about.

"Okay. Yeah okay, thanks." Chad hung up the phone. "They said their gonna try and fix it as quickly as possible but it could be a while."

"Alright" I said quietly.

"So it's just you and me then huh? He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Looks like it."

He took out his cell and I realised that my books were cluttering up the very little floor space we had in this lift. I kneeled down and started collecting them. Chad handed me two that were right beside him.

"Thanks."

Chad smiled as he looked at his phone. Then frowned.

"There's no signal in here."

"What?" It then occurred to me that if I wasn't at my Grandma's soon, she was going to worry. Then probably call my mom. Then knowing my mom, she would call the police immediately. Then the whole police force would be out there looking for clues, possible dead bodies when really, I'm just stuck in an elevator. With my crush.

I took out my own cell from my purse as if it could make a difference but was disappointed.

"Great, now I'm a missing person who wont be present at her own funeral." I thought aloud.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just my grandmothers going to worry when I don't turn up for my weekly bowl of mushy vegetable soup."

Chad smiled. "My aunts exactly the same. She would call an ambulance if I fell and grazed my knee. She still hasn't grasped that all I need is a band aid and a bowl of ice cream."

I laughed. Who knew Chad could act so normal? Mind you, if you call normal a 16 year old who wants ice cream every time he falls?

Heck, who doesn't love ice cream?

The elevator radio was still playing despite elevator being broken and "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows came on. It's one of my favourite songs and was somewhat appropriate to how I was feeling right now.

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

It suddenly occurred to me. I was pretty sure Chad wasn't seeing anyone. He'd gone out with a few cheerleaders in his time but nothing too serious. Would it be so wrong if…I…asked him out?

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

"Chad would never like me" I thought. "He's in his group, I'm in mine." However, Chad did remember my name? I guess that counts for something, doesn't it?

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

I looked at Chad. He was just staring into space, probably daydreaming. What was he daydreaming about, I wonder? I looked at everything I liked about him. His smile, his cheekbones, his completely abnormal hair. He has an ability to make people like him instantly. He could make everyone laugh so easily. Sure, he could be a bit dim-witted at times that was just another quality I liked about him.

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

Would it really be okay if she asked him out? Heck, this is the 21st century; a girl doesn't need to be asked out by a guy, she can do it herself. But that didn't stop me from feeling all of a sudden, very nauseas.

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love (x7)_

_Accidentally in love_

I looked up a Chad again. He was now fiddling with his zip on his jacket. Something so simple, yet, I couldn't help but smile.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally (X 2)_

"Right" I told myself silently. "You are going to ask out Chad Danforth" I was still petrified. But I knew that if I didn't do it, I would spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been…

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love_

I was going to do it. _Now? _Better time as any I suppose. I took a deep breath.

"Hey…"

Suddenly, the elevator jolted again and started to move upwards. It was working again. And no matter how happy I was, it had kinda killed the moment for me. I chickened out.

Since the 6th floor came before the 7th (obviously!), I left first. I gathered up my books, mumbled a "See you later" to Chad and walked out.

"Hey Taylor?"

I spun round and saw Chad holding the door open.

"Yeah?"

"Do wanna go out sometime?"

My heart skipped a beat. I swear I'd misheard him.

"Say that again?"

"Would it be okay if we went out sometime?"

I was lost for words, completely stunned.

"Wow, Chad…"

"If you don't want to, I understand. I can always go eat ice cream by myself." Chad flashed his goofy smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He always managed to make me laugh, even when I was in utter shock.

"No it's okay. I'd love to go. Out. With you."

I could have killed myself for sounding so stupid in that last part but Chad seemed to like it more.

"Great, I'll call you."

"Great, wait, do you have my number?"

Chad smiled, "I've always had your number." The elevator doors finally closed. I turned back around, carrying all my books, uncontrollably smiling, I was thankful for one thing.

Thank god, Melanie had the flu.


End file.
